Les Patineurs Valse
by gidget89
Summary: He could see River walking above his head, moving over to the console. A small pair of bare feet followed behind her like a shadow and he smiled at the sight.  spoilers for all aired episodes


_**Les Patineurs Valse**_

"Okay River, try it now!" He called up, his hands tangled in the wires around him as he swayed gently below the floor, the hum of the TARDIS singing all around him. He could see River walking above his head, moving over to the console. A small pair of bare feet followed behind her like a shadow and he smiled at the sight.

"Can I push it Mummy? Can I push the switch?" Amelia's excited voice floated down from above and he could hear River laughing indulgently.

"Of course darling, can you reach it?" He could see River's smile, out of focus and distorted through the glass floor panels, but brilliant none the less. He pushed his foot against the floor, swinging back and forth as he waited for Amelia to ascertain if she could reach the switch or not. Judging by the press of her little toes against the glass, he guessed the answer was no.

"I can't, Mummy! Up!" Amelia demanded and he finished tucking the wiring back into the panel and sonicing it shut.

"Up, _what_?" River was asking as he skipped up the stairs, two at a time, arriving above deck just in time to see Amelia giving her mother a contrite pout.

"Up, _please_?" Her little arms stretched above her head, and he watched as River lifted her, allowing her to push the switch and clap when the time rotor began moving once more. "Yay! Daddy fixed her!" River placed her gently on the floor, shooting a smile over her should to where he leaned against the railing.

"He always does, darling." She spoke warmly and he grinned, clapping and moving over to the controls.

"Alright, where are we off to then? Crystal planet? Victorian gardens? You know Amelia, that there is a planet that is one giant romper room? Oh – we could go to the jumpy planet – the ground is _bouncy_." He jumped in demonstration as he spoke. "I'd like that. What do you think, poppet?" He swooped down, lifting her from the floor and twirling on the spot. River laughed as she watched and Amelia threw her arms out in delight, letting her body fall back until he was supporting her completely.

"I think... a Mummy surprise!" Amelia loved when River chose the destinations, though he had no idea why. In his opinion his choices were much _much _more fun. River chose places like forests, and fields carpeted in flowers, planets where she taught Amelia all the different names and uses for plants, or sandy deserts with ancient structures that Amelia scrambled over while trying to figure out what all the pictures etched all over them meant. She and River would make up stories about heroes and villains and ancient people while he mumbled under his breath in the background just how _wrong _they were.

"Well that's no fun – last time we did a Mummy surprise I had dirt in my boots for _weeks_." He complained and Amelia lifted her head and took his face in her two chubby little hands as she looked at him, deadly serious.

"Clean your boots then, Daddy! I love _all_ the places we visit. Mummy writes our stories down and then I draw pictures and she puts them all in my special book. I need a new story because I've heard the old ones ever so many times Daddy. Please?" She pouted and he brushed her hair out of her face, marvelling at how much she looked like her mother. From her curly mass of hair to her hazel eyes that switched between green and grey depending on her mood. Even her nose – she was her mother through and through, though River said often enough that her personality was all him.

"Alright, poppet. Mummy surprise it is." He placed her down on the floor and looked down at her flowered sundress and bare feet. "I reckon you'll need climbing clothes first though." River moved around them, pulling the monitor toward her as she flicked switches and turned knobs. Amelia pranced around to the other side and he placed a hand on River's waist, leaning in to press a quick kiss to her hair. She smiled and turned into him, kissing him lightly before pulling back with a smile.

"I promise no sand this time, alright?" She spoke with a smile and he nodded in thanks. "Lord only knows you'll just complain for weeks on end afterward." She pushed against his chest with a laugh and he stumbled backwards with a smile.

"But then you have to shut me up, and we both know how you like that River Song." He teased her and she shook her head, laughing.

"Daddy! Daddy! We forgot the dance!" Amelia came running around the console, skidding to a halt between them.

"Ah, the dance. Silly old Dad – how could I forget that? You know we never get there unless we dance! Shall I do the honours, Miss Amelia Song?" She jumped up and down, clapping and nodding, her curls bouncing around her face. "Well then, random music, here we come!" He flicked a switch and a lilting waltz filled the air as River eased the lever back and set them off into the Vortex.

Amelia flung her arms out, twirling on the spot twice and then began to dance in place as he joined her, arms out stretched and dancing beside her. River kept an eye on the monitor above her, landing silently and putting the parking brake on. She turned, leaning against the console until Amelia reached out, taking her hand and pulling her over until she was dancing too. River twirled Amelia, laughter lighting her face. "Again Mummy! Look at my dress. It's like a bell!" Amelia was obligingly twirled again and he danced over beside them, a smile on his face.

He'd never have imagined this life, years and years ago. But now that he had it... he scooped his daughter up once more, and snagged his other arm around River, pulling her against his side and pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. Amelia laughed and held her own face out, waiting for her own kiss which he immediately delivered.

Now that he had it, he couldn't imagine any other life.


End file.
